


I Just Want To Be The One You Tie

by HarrysWolfie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:25:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarrysWolfie/pseuds/HarrysWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He placed a hand there and whispered quietly, “what are we going to do little bug.”</p><p> </p><p>Louis finds out he’s pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my answer to the baby drama going on because if anyone should be pregnant it should be Louis. 
> 
> Also PSA, she ain’t preggers. If she’s having Louis’ baby then so am I. Bye.

Louis was on his sixth test, little pink plus signs littered the bathroom sink. He had felt queasy the entire week he was alone in his and Harry’s LA home. It was torture waiting for Harry to get out here from their home up North. He didn’t think anything of it until time was drawing closer, he wanted to enjoy his time with Harry they were in LA, not lay on the bathroom floor all morning.

 

There was a thought digging it’s way out from the back of his brain, the ‘P’ word came to mind but he pushed it further and further away before he couldn’t any longer. That’s how he found himself skyping Lou at 2 a.m. her time. He would have talked to his mum, he really would have, except for the fact that he wasn’t sure he really wanted her to know yet, you know just incase. No need to get everyone in a frenzy over nothing.

 

Lou’s face popped up on the screen after a few dozen rings, “Love you alright, you know it’s 2 a.m. here right?”

 

Louis can see her tired eyes, hear the sleep in her voice, but he can also see Lux sprawled out in the middle of her bed fast asleep. He yearns a bit for it, thinks he wouldn’t mind having a little girl sprawled out in the middle of him and Harry.

 

“Yea I’m sorry Lou, it’s uh, it’s just…you know this was stupid I so sorry to have woken you, I wasn’t thinking.”

 

He makes his way over to the end button when he sees Lou wave her hand as to motion to stop, “No, no darling it’s alright, what’s wrong?”

 

Louis bites his lip, he can’t actually get himself to begin.

 

He stumbles over the first few words, “umm, it’s just...”

 

Lou stays silent, she knows how Louis operates, knows you have to give him some time to sort himself out.

 

Finally he lets it out, “How did you know you were pregnant?”

 

Her eyes widen as soon as he gets it out of his mouth, “Louis…Louis are you? Does Harry know!?”

 

Her voice has lost all traces of sleep. She moves from the bedroom as to not wake anyone.

 

Louis’ just shakes his head, “no, Lou I don’t even know, it’s just that I’ve felt really off this week and not like a cold or anything like I don’t know how to explain it. It just feels different.”

 

Lou nods, “Oh I know Tomlinson, I’ve been there myself. Have you taken a test yet?”

 

His voice gets soft, “no not yet, I’m scared. Lou I can’t do this, it’s just not the right time.”

 

“Funny things with babies hun, they usually aren’t on your schedule. It’ll be fine either way, Harry will be over the moon you know he will be and if your not then that’s okay too.”

 

“Alright Lou thanks, I’ll let you go back to sleep. Sorry to have woken you”

 

“Not a problem love, you’ll feel a lot better when you know either way, I would say wait for Harry to get there but not knowing will drive you crazy. Keep me updated Tomlinson!!” She laughed.

 

Louis cracked a smile, “I will Lou, thanks.”

 

And that is how he found himself at 8 in the morning sitting on the toilet seat near a half dozen pregnancy tests and they were pretty consistent. Yup, Louis was going to have a baby.

 

He couldn’t believe it, they had usually been so cautious but they fly all over the world, especially since they got gotten back on tour again, sometimes he forgets to take his pill. Sometimes Harry forgets to use a condom. And that is how they found themselves in this little predicament.

 

_Harry_

 

That’s right, he still had to tell Harry. He wasn’t as nervous about it as he thought he was going to be. Harry loves babies, he’s so good with them. Ever since he found out Louis could carry he was obsessed with talking about their future children. Sometimes he found when they would be laying on the couch watching a movie Harry’s hand would rest just under his belly button like he was expecting to find a bump, expecting to find their baby.

 

He placed a hand there and whispered quietly, “what are we going to do little bug.”

 

Just as he was sitting there he heard the front door open and shut. Normally Harry would be yelling out his name trying to find him but he probably figured he was sleeping as it was still early. He heard heavy footsteps walking up the stairs to their room and it was then he realized that Harry was here and he was sitting in a bathroom surrounded by positive pregnancy tests. He squeaked as he got up fast.

 

“Lou?” Harry questioned, probably realizing he wasn’t in their bed.

 

Louis slammed the bathroom door shut and locked it. He had no idea what he was going to do. Harry heard it of course, ”Louis, babe? Are you in there? Why did you shut the door?”

 

Louis just stayed quiet, a tear fell from his eye as he sat down again, this was all getting too real for him.

 

“Darling you’re making me nervous, what’s going on? I want to see you, I miss you so much.” Harry spoke from the other side of the door, “Can you let me in sweetheart?”

 

“No I can’t,” Louis responded quietly, tears still coming down, nervousness caught in his throat.

 

“Why not love? You’re scaring me. Can you please let me in?”

 

Louis figured he had to let him in eventually, Harry is very persistent and he would camp outside that door for a month waiting for Louis.

 

“Fine,” Louis said as he turned the lock, sat back down and waited.

 

Harry slowly turned the knob trying not to scare him. He walked in and saw Louis sitting on the toilet seat, tear tracks on his pink cheeks.

 

He immediately rushed over putting his hands on the smaller boys face and kissing his lips, “baby what’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

 

Louis couldn’t look him in the eye, “didn’t you see anything else when you came in here?”

 

Harry didn’t move from his face, “no darling you’re my main priority.”

 

And God if Louis doesn’t sob harder, he doesn’t know what he did to deserve this boy. He breaks out of Harry’s hold just enough to lean over and grab a few tests from the sink. He holds them up in front of Harry’s face and watches his eyes go big.

 

“I’m having a baby….I’m having your baby. We’re pregnant,” He says as tears threaten to spill over again.

 

Harry just stares and stares at the tests and then back at Louis and then again at the tests, he can’t find the words to say and it really starts to freak Louis out.  Okay he knew it wasn’t exactly perfect timing with a world tour and everything but he didn’t think Harry would react like this. He snapped, “Fine Harry I get it, I know it’s not the best timing but I’d at least think you would say something. If, if…” he started to sniffle and wipe away some tears, “if you want to break up with me you’re going to have to say something.” He was verging on angry now.

 

Finally Harry spoke, “You’re going to have my baby. You are…you’re pregnant.”

 

He watched Harry’s eyes go wild with something that looked vaguely like lust.

“I got your pregnant and you’re having my baby, my baby is in your belly right now, god!”

 

Louis looks a little bewildered, this was a new reaction, it was like a feral Harry emerged, “Hazza you’re making me a little nervous.”

 

“I’m sorry baby I just can’t get over this, you’re pregnant, I got you pregnant.” Harry looked at Louis like he was asking for another confirmation.

 

“Yes Harry you did,” Louis nods, eyes still trained on Harry’s face trying to read his expression.

 

Finally he stands up and takes Louis with him as he pulls him into a tight (but oddly gentle) hug. “Oh my god Louis you’re gonna have a baby, we are going to be parents. This is so wonderful darling!”

 

“You’re, you’re happy?” Louis asks as he lifts his head to look at Harry.

 

“Happy? Louis I’m ecstatic.”

 

“You don’t think we are too young, I mean god Harry we are in the middle of a world tour, what am I going to do?” He asks.

 

Harry just nuzzles into his neck and breathes, “we are not too young, I’ve always wanted babies with you Louis, you know that. You’re going to be an amazing parent and we will figure out all that other stuff later. You are my main priority; I will make sure everything is just fine. You just worry about our little one.” He says as his palm rests on Louis’ not so curved stomach.

 

At that Louis smiles and relaxes in Harry’s hold. He thinks he will be just fine. Right now he’s got the love of his life holding him and he’s got their little bug sandwiched between them. He can’t think of anything else he would need. He can do this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is six weeks pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really can’t let zouis go okay.

It had been six weeks since Louis took the initial test. He and Harry had went shortly after to see a doctor in LA to confirm what they already knew, Louis is pregnant. 

They told the boys and the crew that they were very close to, that they know they could trust. They wanted to wait until Louis was out of his first trimester to tell the fans. You see, Harry and Louis had only recently come out. Of course tickets sky rocketed immediately and they were even more famous than before, if that was possible. Everyone wanted a piece of the power couple, however nobody knew that Louis is a carrier. They were about to get a lot more excited, a little baby to add to the mix. 

They were just about to begin the US leg of the tour. Louis was currently lying on Harry’s side of the bed, his scent still lingered and it was comforting for smaller boy. Harry was in the kitchen making what Louis can only assume is a well balanced breakfast for him. He had been so incredible since he found out about the baby, he honestly doesn’t think anymore could be more excited than Harry.

He was fiddling around on his phone when a text popped up. It was one he certainly wasn’t expecting, his heart dropped…. 

_Zaynie- Hi Lou, it’s Z, wasn’t sure if you still had me saved in your phone because of everything. Look I know this is really out of the blue but I couldn’t not send anything. I heard about the baby, I’m really truly happy for you and Harry, he must be over the moon. Miss you, love you, Z._

Louis didn’t even remember that he still had him saved as a contact. He had been easily the most hurt when everything went down with Zayn. He was his best friend out of the band, he doesn’t count Harry of course because that’s his soul mate, totally different. Hurt clings to Louis, he plays the strongest but he is clearly the most vulnerable out of the band. His heart still aches over it. Sad thoughts quickly turned angry wondering how Zayn even knew about the baby, he hadn’t told that many people and he was furious wondering who couldn’t keep a secret, which he intends to find out.

_Louis- Where did you get your information from?_

Louis sent the text as he sat there stewing, the hand that wasn’t holding his phone quickly disappeared under the covers to rub at his nearly flat stomach, a reminder to stay calm for the baby’s sake. A ding brings him back.

_Zaynie- Li told me, but don’t be mad at him Lou. He didn’t mean anything by it he was just so excited and it slipped last time we talked. He loves you and is thrilled to get to be in that little kid’s life. Wish I could say the same… I screwed up big time Louis. I know this isn’t fair to you but now with the baby and everything like I don’t know I really wish I could be in his or her life. And I know that’s selfish of me to even ask but I miss you and the lads and I mean leaving was right for me and I am happy but I went about it the wrong way and I don’t know I just, I’m sorry I know I said it before but…I’m just I’m sorry Lou”_

Louis eyes were getting a little misty, damn hormones he thinks. He really didn’t want to deal with this right now but he thinks maybe it’s something he shouldn’t keep pushing away, he’s trying to make better decisions, trying to be someone his future child would be proud of. 

_Louis- Me and Harry are really, really happy about it. I appreciate the apology, I just need a little time. You know me…we have an extended break in a couple weeks and Harry and I are flying back to go to a doctor’s appt. in London, maybe we could hang out, just the two of us. I think there’s a lot that needs to be said._

He hit send before he could change his mind. He thinks maybe it wouldn’t hurt to have a face to face, he hasn’t had that since Zayn left. He just tuned him out, wouldn’t listen to a word he said, he was incredibly hurt but now maybe it’s time. 

_Zaynie- I would really love that Lou, just text me and let me know. I’ll clear my schedule, I don’t care what I’m doing._

Louis wrapped things up and put his phone back on the side table as he heard Harry’s footsteps making their way towards their room. 

“Hi love, made you breakfast,” Harry said as he saw the almost bewildered look on Louis’ face, “hey kitten you alright? What happened?”

Louis was quiet for a few more seconds scooting back over to his side as he got ready to take the food from Harry. 

“You’ll never guess who I just got a text from,” he replied.

“Who?” Harry questioned.

“I’ll give you a hint, he used to be 1/5 of One Direction when One Direction had a fifth member,” he spat out.

“Oh my god, Zayn? You okay?” He reached over touching Louis’ face, “I don’t want this to work you up love, I don’t want you putting stress on your body.” 

“I’m fine H,” he assured as he shoved the phone at Harry for him to read. 

“Wow Louis you handled this well, I’m proud of you.” Harry reached over and put the phone back down as he got back into bed and watched his boy chomp happily on his breakfast. 

He sat there looking at Louis with big puppy eyes for a few minutes until Louis finally caved, “ugh fine have at it.”

Harry happily slid down the bed taking the covers with him and sliding up Louis’ pajama shirt. There wasn’t even a bump yet, not even a hint of one but it felt different than it normally did. Louis could feel it and so could Harry, it was getting a hardness, taut skin replaced the previous softness. 

“Hi little bug. That’s what your daddy calls you, little bug. I can hear him talk to you sometimes, it’s very sweet,” he whispers as Louis harrumphs, “how dare you listen to our private conversations.” 

“Can’t help it you’re just too cute,” he responded as he began to chat again with his child. 

“We can’t wait to meet you, I mean I know it’s not going to be for a while because you’re so little, please be a while, I don’t want you coming out early and scaring your papa half to death, okay little bug?” 

He smiled, “you have so many people that are going to be so excited to meet you, millions of people.”

 

They left LA to continue the tour the morning after, heading up to Canada to play a few sold out shows. Louis was grateful that they flew everywhere now and stayed in hotels instead of on a tour bus. He could barely manage him and Harry in a bunk before now it definitely won’t work, they had both gotten elbows and knees to the stomach or back before, that obviously isn’t an option now, now that Louis has to be more careful. 

Liam had been carefully avoiding Louis since they stepped on the flight, not even saying a word as they walked as a group through the airport. Louis knows why but he’s feeling a little spiteful, also he woke up early with morning sickness and he isn’t feeling particularly cheerful right now, so yea maybe Liam deserves to sweat it out. 

Louis heads to the bathroom the second the pilot takes off the seatbelt sign, he can already notice his bathroom habits getting more frequent the more weeks that go by. 

Harry takes this time to walk over to Liam and have a chat, “Liam you’ve got to stop stressing mate, he’s tiny and pregnant what do you think he’s going to do to you?” He said as he laughed.

“I know Harry but I messed up, I shouldn’t have said anything to Zayn, it slipped honestly! And I know it’s a sore subject with Lou and it wasn’t my place to say anything and I feel terrible. I don’t want him to be mad at me,” Liam rambled.

“Look Liam, he isn’t mad at you I promise, we talked it over when he got the text. He was just taken aback, you know how he is, he never really dealt with the Zayn stuff like we did. He’s a little stubborn, needs to work it out on his own time and his own terms. Plus, he was up really early today with morning sickness, he’s just a bit tired and cranky, I promise it has nothing to do with you Li. I’m going to see when he comes back if he’ll sleep for a little, when he wakes up just talk to him, it’ll all be fine,” Harry replied.

With that Liam let out a tiny sigh of relief, “okay thanks Harry.” 

Harry met Louis in their seats when he came back, he noticed the bags under his eyes but even with that his skin was absolutely glowing.

“Hi love, why don’t you take a nap, hmm? Bet you’ll feel a lot better by the time we get there.”

Normally Louis would be one to fuss, he rarely ever slept on planes or took naps in general, always had too much energy. But lately his body has been a little sluggish, he’s nearly always tired. Figures growing another life inside of you will do that. 

He responded by snuggling into Harry’s side, he moved Harry’s big hand to rest on his tummy, he found it settling and Harry mostly always had it there since he found out the news. 

Harry kissed his hair one, two, three times as Louis felt his eyes drooping. He whispered an “I love you” so quiet that only Harry would catch. 

“Love you both,” Harry responded as they settled in for the rest of the flight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clearly I couldn’t stay away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis go home to visit their families.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this has taken so long to update. I’m been so incredibly busy with work and my volunteer stuff! But this chapter is a little bit longer to hopefully make up for that. I can’t decide what I want to do with the Zayn stuff, so I left it out until I decide. 
> 
> Also I do not live in England clearly, and have only been there once so I took a wild guess with the highway system haha 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

The rain was slamming down against the windshield as Harry made his way up the M1. One hand on the wheel, the other arm over the center console as his fingers lighted gripped Louis’. The smaller boy was in the passenger seat fast asleep as they made their way up to Louis’ mums house in Donny. Even in sleep he managed to keep one hands in Harry’s. The other hand came to rest instinctually on his small bump. It was definitely noticeable now. Not huge by any means but you could see a gentle curve to his belly through sweaters and t-shirts, it looked very sweet. Neither Harry nor Louis’ family have seen them since they found out the news. Their short break in-between US shows was the only chance to spend time with their families so they flew home immediately after the last concert. 

Harry looked over periodically at his boy as he drove. He wore Harry’s oversized sweatshirt which fell adorably past his slim wrists. His fringe fell in his eyes but Harry didn’t have the heart to remove his hand from Louis’ to fix it. 

They had a night at Louis’ and the following night at Harry’s to visit their families before they had to return to London for a doctor’s appointment before returning to the US.

Harry played the music on low the remainder of the drive. It was still drizzling as he pulled into the driveway. He rubbed Louis’ hand with his thumb, “Baby we’re here, wake up,” he announced quietly, as to not startle the boy. 

“Lou baby, come on open your eyes, everyone can’t wait to see you,” he leaned over and began peppering his face with kisses. 

“Mmmmff,” Louis mumbled, “I’m tired.”

Harry grimaced, he hated waking the boy up, he had been feeling really fatigued lately, “I know babe but your sisters are currently staring out the window looking at us and I’m pretty sure Jay has about five more seconds of hold on them before they bolt out the door and climb into this car.”

At that Louis smiled, he missed his brother and sisters so much, he loved spending time with them whenever he could. 

He unbuckled his seat belt, opened the door and swung his legs over, pulling up his hood to avoid the rain that continued to fall. Harry was there in moments with his hand on his waist helping him out of the car.

“I’m not an invalid H,” Louis scoffed.

“I know just… you know,” Harry blushed, he had embarrassingly become _that_ person since Louis found out he was pregnant. So maybe he was a little overprotective, he has every right to be, he was going to be a dad and he’d be damned if anything happened to his fiancé. 

 

Harry slung their bags over his shoulder and walked a step behind Louis, with his hand on the small of his back.

The door swung open revealing five girls and one boy all trying to get Louis’ attention at the same time. Harry immediately wrapped an arm gently around his tummy from behind. He loves Louis’ siblings, they are going to be his siblings too soon, but he knows how excitable they can get and how much they missed their big brother he just wants to make sure they don’t accidentally bump too hard into Louis in his delicate state.

Luckily for Harry Jay appears first, “alright alright back up everyone, back up, let your brother and Harry make their way in. Let’s be gentle now.”

Ernest who toddled his way over and is currently wrapped around Louis’ leg didn’t budge. Lottie had to tickle his sides and scoop him up. 

The two boys made their way in, Harry dropping the bags in the entranceway while Jay immediately threw her arms around Louis.

“My baby’s having a baby,” she declared, get a little misty eyed. 

“And Harry love, I’ve missed you,” she continued as she stared at him, unable to let Louis go from the hug. 

“Alright mum I missed you too but I really gotta pee, so if you’ll excuse me,” he laughed as he wiggled out of the hug.

“Here Harry, hug my mum,” he laughed as he pushed Harry into his mums unfinished embrace. 

When he returned he found Harry in a pig pile of siblings, as Fizzy attempted to braid his hair. 

“I leave you alone for two minutes, “ he giggled.

Jay walked back in excitedly, “alright let’s see the bump!” She exclaimed as she clapped her hands together.

Louis sighed, he had no previous intentions of giving up the warm comfy hoodie anytime soon but he knew he had to or his mother would never let up. He felt all eyes on him as he removed the hoodie, handing it to Harry (who was waiting impatiently to put it back on him within minutes, afraid he would be too cold, not to mention he has a thing for Louis in his clothes), he was wearing a thin graphic tee that pulled beautifully across his small bump. He fixed the shirt pulling it down as a sliver of tummy showed from the bottom. He suddenly had little hands on him, along with his mothers, and eventually Harry’s.

“Harold, your hand is permanently on my belly, do you not remember?” he laughed.

“I know, just felt left out,” he whined, pouting a little. 

“Okay everyone felt the bump now all children, adult’s, and fiancés can take back their hands, please and thank you,” Louis commanded as he wiggled back into his sweatshirt with the help of the taller boy. 

 

After dinner, bedtime for the younger children, and the other older children retreated back to their rooms, Jay sat down with Harry and Louis and a pot of decaffeinated tea. 

“You guys look really happy,” Jay smiled as she took a sip.

Louis was currently tucked under Harry’s arm, he smiled up at him and responded, “We are. I mean it was obviously something we weren’t expecting but we are both really happy it did.”

Harry leaned down for a quick kiss, “can’t wait to have this baby with you.” 

Jay watched the display, smiling from ear to ear. A mum can only wish to have someone love their baby as much as they do. She knows Louis found it with Harry.

_Yea they were in love._

 

They stayed through lunch the next day and bid their goodbyes, the kids weren’t ready to part with them just yet. Louis wiped away a few tears and promised he would see them soon. The only one who didn’t seem to care was Lottie, she would see him in a few days back on tour. Excited to be able to watch her niece or nephew grow, she also was in charge of sending daily pictures to Jay, _or else_ , she was told. 

They soon found themselves back in the car and headed to Harry’s house. It’s one of Louis’ favorite places in the world, to be honest. Don’t get him wrong, it’s not that he doesn’t love his house, of course he does. He loves getting to see his mum and sisters and brother but there’s just something about Harry’s. He loves the calm of it, the peacefulness. Their lives are chaotic 24/7, sometimes he likes to just go up north and unwind. He’s been here a handful of times without Harry. While they were still heavily closeted he would sometimes come up and visit Robin and Anne while Harry did a pap walk at some stupid London club, he just couldn’t bare to see it. They always welcomed him with open arms.   
Harry always said he thinks sometimes Louis talks to Gemma more than he does. They just get along amazingly and Harry is so incredibly grateful for that. 

They pulled in around two o’clock, after stopping twice because “Harry I really have to pee.” Louis spent the rest of the time chatting with Harry about the next tour dates and tapping away on his iPad answering emails because works never truly stops for them. 

The difference when they walked through the door was noticeable. Harry put their things down and grabbed Louis’ hand as they walked through the house looking for a sign of life.

“Mum?” Harry called out.

They can hear footsteps coming down the stairs shortly after. Anne walked down, followed by Gemma. 

Anne gives Harry a hug as he joked, “Gee mum thanks for waiting by the door.” 

“Darling I was but you must have drove here like a snail, I couldn’t’ wait any longer,” she laughed.

Harry immediately put his arms around Louis’ shoulders, “blame this one.”

Louis feigned outrage, “hey when a baby is crushing your bladder then you can get make fun of me okay, not my fault I had to pee.” 

He crossed his arms on top of his bump and huffed for dramatic affect of course. 

“Harry don’t upset him,” Gemma cooed as she wrapped him up into a hug.

“Honestly Harold, if Louis has to pee fifty times, I expect you to stop,” Anne replied as she joined Gemma in the hug. 

“I see how this is! I’ll just be in my room if you need me,” Harry joked as he made a motion to walk out of the room.

Louis’ small hand pulls out from the hug and he wrapped his fingers into the back of Harry’s shirt, “I need you,” he said in all seriousness. 

They stared at each other for a few seconds, it got like this sometimes. Harry and Louis in their own little world, they never stopped needing each other since the beginning. They have only gotten clingier since they found out about the baby. 

“Earth to Harry and Louis, stop being gross and give me Louis back, I need some one on one time with my future niece,” Gemma interrupted. 

Harry removed Louis’ hand and kept it in his as he moved closer to the group. “Hey we don’t know if it’s a boy or girl yet!”

“It better be a girl,” Gemma scoffed.

“Gemma, as long as it’s healthy that’s all that matters. I just can’t believe I’m going to be a grandma,” Anne spoke. 

“I love you all but m’starving,” Louis said as he disentangled himself and headed to the kitchen. 

Anne watched as Harry and Gemma followed him like lost puppies. This boy really does have a hold on this family she beams as she moves their bags aside and heads into the kitchen with the rest of them. 

Louis promises Gemma she can have some ‘belly time’ as soon as he’s done eating a snack. Meanwhile, Harry has started helping his mum with dinner. 

Louis sits on the couch and answers a few more emails as Gemma has her face a few inches from Louis’ belly as she babbles about how ‘nobody will be better than auntie Gemma’, and how she is going to ‘spoil them rotten’, and how the baby will have the ‘greatest parents of all’ and how lucky she (because yes she’s convinced it’s a girl) is. And Louis lets a few tears slip on that, blame the hormones he thinks.

“Gemma I leave you alone with Louis and you already have him crying?” Harry says as he steps in about to tell them dinner is nearly ready.

Louis waves his hand as he wipes away the last few tears from his eyes, knowing that Harry has no real fire behind his words. “She was just being really sweet and my hormones got the best of me.”

“See Harry I was being sweet,” she replied as she stuck out her tongue and skipped into the kitchen. 

Harry hoisted Louis off the couch, not that he was really at that stage yet where he needed help but still. 

That night as they laid in bed and Harry drew circles on Louis’ belly they talked about the future. 

“Do you want to get married before the baby comes?” Harry asked.

Louis had thought about it of course, it’s not like being pregnant was really going to ruin any plans. He had never wanted a big wedding, didn’t want all the fuss. He just really wanted to be married is all. He was ready for the marriage, the wedding to him didn’t really matter.

“I think so. Just something small. Us and our families and the boys, just wanna be your husband.” He says quietly. 

Harry beams, “yeah small, I like that. I’m just ready to make it official. I want to bring this baby into the world with you as my husband.” 

So it’s decided then, in about four weeks time they have another short break, they will ask that everyone join them up north at their house that they purchased a couple years back. It is enormous of course but they fell in love with the back yard, it’s large and beautifully designed. A perfect place to have their small wedding. He thinks Anne and Jay won’t mind teaming up to get it in tip top shape for the ceremony. They’ll let them know in the morning. As for now they are cuddled up them and their baby and they are just incredibly happy. They think it can’t possibly get better than this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post wedding bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry that I am not updating frequently I have been so ridiculously busy lately. SO sorry but enjoy! Any feedback on where you want to see the story go or certain scenes let me know :)

_Beautiful_ Harry thought as he lay there next to his husband. Yes his husband, officially since 2 p.m. yesterday. His husband who is currently sleeping soundly next to him, he thinks he’ll never get sick of saying the word. Although he has plans of switching it up ever so often with ‘spouse’ which he is also quite fond of. 

“M’cold,” he hears softly, while lost in his marital thoughts.

He see’s Louis, eyes still closed, snuggling in closer to Harry’s chest clearly searching for warmth. 

“Shh darling sleep, I’ve got you,” Harry whispers as he wraps his arm around the smaller boy pulling him closer, the other one reaching for the blanket pulling it up past his shoulders. He knows Louis’ always a little chilly, even more so now while being pregnant. He is always searching Harry out for a cuddle, his little hands gravitate to the taller boys skin. Louis always calling Harry his personal radiator. 

Louis quickly goes back to his cute little snuffles, and Harry makes a happy little noise at that. By the end of their wedding day Louis was practically dead on his feet. Between the ceremony, the reception, dancing all night, sitting through toasts and well wishes, chatting with all their families and friends, Harry literally had to carry Louis to the car on their short drive to their hotel. 

They were both so sick of jet setting across the world that they decided they would take their honeymoon in a quaint little town on the coast, somewhere where they would be promised privacy and peacefulness. They weren’t set to head out until the next day so they booked a room for the night at a hotel up north, not too far from Harry’s mums house, where the wedding was held. 

Harry had just laid Louis on the bed, taking off his wedding clothes and attempting to get him into some pj’s when he stirred. Immediately questioning why Harry was putting clothes on him on his wedding night. 

“Styles you know you’re supposed to be taking my clothes off right? That’s like a written rule for a wedding night,” he huffed.

Harry explained to him that he was sound asleep as of two minutes ago and they had the rest of their life to have sex. He wanted Louis’ to rest, he had a big day. It was hard enough to not be exhausted for a normal person, never mind a person carrying a child. Of course Louis protested, said that he was wide-awake and if Harry didn’t fuck him within the next two minutes he wanted a divorce. 

Harry didn’t have to be told twice, he gently rocked into Louis, careful not to go too rough. He was always nervous because Louis looked even more breakable with a baby bump if that’s possible. He came inside the boy not too long after. Louis barely finished his orgasm before he was out like a light. Harry chuckled as he cleaned his boy off and got them into bed. 

Which is where Harry is now cuddling his boy, waiting for him to wake up so he can see those gorgeous blue eyes and get some bump time he is dying for. 

Louis wakes up about twenty minutes later and mumbles into Harry’s chest, “husband.” 

Harry grins wider than ever before, he cannot contain the smile on his face at the moment as he kisses the older boy on the head. 

Louis looks up and puckers his lips searching for a kiss, which Harry happily obliges. 

“Good morning darling, sleep well?” 

Louis yawns and rubs his eyes, “yea love, slept great. Married my best friend yesterday, he fucked my brains out last night, and now I get to wake up with him, and my lil’ peanut.” 

Harry’s eyes went wild, accurately representing heart eyes, “darling please don’t say ‘fucked my brains out’ in front of our child.”

Louis giggles, “ok well our child is currently pressing on my bladder so I’m going to need you to let me up.”

Harry pouted, not ready to give up the cuddle, but ultimately released Louis, “hurry back please.”

He wonders how they can be that clingy still, I mean for god sakes they are married with a baby on the way and he actually misses Louis when he goes to pee. 

He then realizes it’s almost 11am and Louis hasn’t had anything to eat yet today, matter of fact he hasn’t eaten anything since they cut their cake last night. Over protective husband and father mode go into effect as he slips out of bed, throws on a pair of boxers and heads towards the kitchen. 

While he starts making breakfast in their small hotel kitchenette, which he thankfully asked to be fully stocked even if it was only for a day, he hears Louis’ feet pitter-pattering around the bedroom. No doubt looking for socks for his always-cold feet. 

Harry packed the ones with grips on the bottom, he’s always afraid the boy is going to slip with just bare socks on their hardwood floors so he pretty much replaced all of Louis’ socks. Louis was irritated to say the least, Harry told him he would get them back after he had the baby. The argument lasted two hours, ending with Louis sitting on the couch as Harry knelt down on the floor sliding the socks onto the smaller boys feet. Harry one, ungripped socks zero. It was a small victory. 

“Hazza?” he can hear a small voice calling for him.

“In here darling,” Harry responded as he continued cooking pancakes, remembering Louis’ current aversion to eggs. 

“Oii Styles I wasn’t ready to give up that cuddle, you just abandoned me while I pee’d that’s low,” Louis replied. 

“Yes well you and our little peanut need something to eat so I had to make a tough decision,” Harry said as he looked over at Louis who was wearing nothing but one of Harry’s tee shirts and some boxers. He looked stunning as per usual.

Harry walked over and gently picked him up and sat him on the counter as he cooked. Every so often he would go over and stand between his legs, giving him kisses as he ran his palms over the bump. Any day now the baby should be kicking, at least that’s what their doctor said. Louis was worried because he hadn’t felt anything yet, not even a flutter. He was absolutely terrified something was wrong with their baby. However, the doctor assured him that every child is different, it just seems like theirs is a little shy. Harry tried to comfort him by telling him that their baby was being polite and not wanting to disrupt their daddy. Louis remembers kissing him with tears rolling down his cheeks, smiling like a loon because he really did hit the jackpot with this boy. 

The rest of the morning floats by at ease. Harry stands at the counter feeding Louis bites of pancake, they kiss between every mouthful tasting like pure maple syrup, Harry’s hand is slinked up Louis’ shirt rubbing over the bump. Both beyond content in this moment. 

They only make a move because it’ getting late and Harry wants to get on the road before the afternoon, he knows Louis will most likely doze on the way there but he rather get in before it gets dark out.

The shower takes twice as long as planned when Louis gets a little handsy, hey he’s on his honeymoon. Harry doesn’t mind a bit, and so they get a late start as per usual. 

They are on the highway close to 3 o’clock; even though Louis promised to keep Harry company, he feels his eyes getting heavy only forty minutes later. Not that Harry minds a bit, he wants Louis to feel as rested as possible. 

When the car comes to a stop a few hours later he looks over at his husband and his ever-growing bump. Sometimes he wishes he could go back in time and tell his sixteen-year-old self what’s coming. How in a few years he would be married to that gorgeous boy he met on the X-factor, how they would dominate the world together, and how that gorgeous boy would allow him to become a father. 

He leans over to run a hand through the smaller boys hair pushing the fringe out of his face.

“God I love you stupid amounts,” he whispers. 

His hand then reaches for his unborn child, “I love you both stupid amounts.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And maybe the whole world finds out. Maybe they do it on their own terms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to keep apologizing for taking sooooo long in-between chapters. Maybe I’ll fix that one day. Anywho this chapter it a little longer. Enjoy!

It’s always utter chaos backstage before a show. Stage crew running around in different directions trying to get everything ready to go, stylists and makeup artists, plus PR people, management, friends and family all litter the narrow hallways. Harry was amongst the sea of people searching for Louis. Lottie had just finished touching up his makeup before the show, typically Louis would be sat next to him, getting his touched up at the same time but his skin has been glowing since he got pregnant that they all agreed there’s really no need for him to do it. 

Harry strolled down the halls in search of his husband. God _husband_ he still couldn’t get over it. The boys had started making fun of him because he attempted to slip it into almost every sentence since the wedding. 

Room after room and no sign of Louis. He wasn’t hanging out with Niall playing video games. He wasn’t with Liam and Soph in that dressing room. He continued onto theirs. Last room on the hallway and by far the largest. They spent the most amount of time in it and it always seemed to be the hangout for the band and crew members oddly enough. 

“Lou, honey?” He questioned softly as he turned the corner into their room.

What he found was so sweet. Louis was sound asleep on their plush couch. Turned on his right side, which was typical now because he was getting bigger and lying on his back too long was starting to be painful, under a blanket with soft little snuffles leaving his mouth. 

He leaned down pulling the blanket up a little farther, he knew he would have to wake the boy shortly anyway to get ready for the concert but he tried to let him sleep as long as possible. Not but a second later Niall came busting through the door, “Ayy tommo last level of FIFA I bet I could kick…”

He was immediately interrupted by Harry, “Shhh Ni, quiet!” He spit out softly, waving his hands trying to get him to acknowledge the severity of the situation. 

Niall whispered, “Sorry Harry, just thought he’d want to finish the game, I didn’t know he was sleeping.”

“It’s okay Ni, he’s been exhausted since the shows started again, I feel terrible, I just want him to get enough sleep as possible. You know when Louis goes off on his own to find a place to sleep it’s serious.”

Niall nods, “no kidding, tommo never stopped for a second. Guess making a baby is hard work.” He said as he chuckled and patted Harry on the back giving them some time alone as he headed back for the hallway and shut the door behind him. 

Harry runs a gentle hand through the smaller boy’s hair causing him to stir. Harry stills hoping not to have woke him up. 

He hears small squeaks and stretches as Louis begins to open his eyes, “H?”

His voice groggy and sleep riddled.

“Hi love.” Harry responds.

At that Louis eyes go wide in panic and his arm throws the blanket aside on an attempt to get up, “oh my god the show! Did I oversleep!?”

Harry moves quickly to pull the blanket back and stop the smaller boy from making the move to get up, “shh no darling, we’ve got plenty of time. You know I wouldn’t let you oversleep. Just relax.”

With that Louis settles back in, one hand still in Harry’s. 

He was quiet a few more seconds before he spoke, “m’so bloody tired all the time.”

And it’s not like he’s complaining, of course he isn’t, he loves his lil’ peanut, he genuinely loves being pregnant. He loves the idea that this baby he’s creating is half himself and half Harry. He loves that he gets to do this for Harry, make him a father. It’s just that he wasn’t expecting it to make him this drained. He had such a ridiculous amount of energy all the time and now he just feels like every second he isn’t on stage he wants to be asleep. 

Harry makes a sympathetic whine, “I know bubs, but your body is working overtime to make our lil’ peanut but if you want we can double check with the doctor just to make sure everything is normal.”

Louis nods thinking it wouldn’t hurt to double check. 

He feels a lot better when he gets up and dressed for the show. He sits with Lottie while he eats and they facetime Jay giving her all the updates on tour and the baby. 

They hadn’t made a formal announcement to the fans about he baby but they aren’t doing anything to hide the small bump on stage. Louis never wore tight fitting shirts before he was pregnant so it wasn’t really a problem. However, he was cold a lot now so he skipped on the tanks he used to wear and just settled for a basic t-shirt. He leaves the skin tight clothes to Harry. 

Fans had been speculating for years whether Louis was a carrier or not. There were literally wars on tumblr about it. It only doubled when Harry and Louis came out. Now they were convinced Louis was pregnant. There were so many blurry photos online where they thought they could see a slight curve of his belly. There were theories that he had been wearing even larger clothes than normal to hide it. There was a friend of a friend of a cousin of a in law that might have seen the two walk into the doctor’s office together and that doctor might have specialized in male pregnancy. It was all hearsay at this point but they knew it would only be a matter of time before their fans cracked the secret. They were hoping they could announce it before then. 

The show went by in a blur as usual. Louis tried to be conscious of how many times he touched his bump. His hand always seemed to gravitate there nowadays but he was trying to make it not seem like anything more than his usual singing technique. Of course every time he did he saw a thousand camera flashes go off, he would just giggle and keep singing. 

When they came off stage Louis was high on adrenaline and giggling into Harry’s shirt.

“They are going to find out before we can tell them babe. They are little FBI agents I’m telling ya,” Louis laughed. 

Harry’s arm slung his arm around Louis’ neck and pulled him in close kissing his hair, “I know baby soon. The doctor said within the next few weeks it would be safe to tell everyone. So I have at least a few more weeks until I really go into safety panic mode.” 

Louis laughed and kissed Harry on the chest as they walked, “your going to be mental.”

 

The next morning they got in touch with their doctor in London. She looked at Louis’ most recent blood test before they left for this leg of the tour and she told them he doesn’t test positive for anemia. She explained to them that most first pregnancies bring on bouts of fatigue throughout. She thinks Louis’ is intensified due to his career. Unfortunately there’s nothing to help him but to rest and sleep when he can. As the pregnancy progresses she suggested sitting out unnecessary interviews and things like that. Of course their team might put up a fight on that one but Harry is plenty willing to fight back. 

They went through a couple weeks of tour dates before it happened. They had a day off, well a day off from a show, they never really seemed to have a day off with absolutely nothing. Their team had them set up an interview for promo for the new single coming out. 

They were sat on a couch. Louis and Harry next to each other and Niall and Liam on stools directly behind them. They were asked about the tour, pre show rituals, if they had gotten to really see the cities they were in. Normal stuff for them. Then all of a sudden the female interviewer turns to Louis, “so Louis I have a question for you, seems like your fans are dying to know also.” 

Louis turned to her thinking nothing of it, the baby question was blacklisted from interviews so he wasn’t worried. 

“I know what you’re going to ask, and yes I am the coolest member of this band.” He joked as Niall busted out with laughter. Anything Louis said was automatically the funniest thing to him. To say none of them were expecting the next question is an understatement.

“Actually, what they are really dying to know is if you and Harry are expecting? Seems like twitter and tumblr are buzzing with the theory that you’re pregnant. Anything to say about that?” She said in a sly tone like she was already informed about the answer. 

Louis was utterly frozen. The boy who had an answer for everything literally had no words. He was instantly heartbroken, this is not how he wanted to release this very wonderful information. He was also furious, meaning that his own team was the ones who okay’d this. 

He could feel Liam’s hand just touching his neck, a reminder that he is here and that he is also taken aback. 

In a moment of sheer panic he does what he would normally do when he’s nervous he looks at Harry for guidance. What he finds is Harry sitting there, hands balled into tight fists, eyes wild with rage looking off to the side clearly trying to get in the line of sight of one of their PR members. 

Louis knows he has to say something, “Umm…I,” he stutters trying to find a way to get out of this without lying.

“I…I’m sorry I didn’t hear the question.” And _god_ that sounded so dumb but he knew this was a livestream interview, as in none of this could be edited. He immediately heard Niall throw himself into a coughing fit and god bless the kid, he is so lucky he has such incredible friends. 

Liam dramatically hit him on a back a few times, “Ni you okay, must be choking on something.” 

Louis threw himself back into the conversation to try to cover up any awkwardness, “Jesus Niall, always the dramatics with that one.” He joked as he pointed towards him. 

“We should get him a drink, five minute break, you don’t mind do you? Got to make sure the Irish lad lives to see the next show, the fans would have our heads,” Louis spites out as all four of them get up as a group and walk Niall out of the room. The livestream automatically goes to standby and thank god because dark Harry unleashes in 3..2..1.

“What the FUCK was that!?” he screams to Michael and Stacey, the two PR team members present. 

“Mr. Styles please lower your voice” they plead, trying not to make a scene.

“Are you kidding me, lower my voice! They blindsided him, they blindsided all of us. That question was supposed to be blacklisted, you fucking know that. He hasn’t been cleared by the doctor yet and that is NOT the way we want to do it!” He was fuming, he paced in small circles as Louis snuggled in under Niall’s arm and watched the whole scene. Normally he would try and calm Harry down but this time they deserved it, that was absolute bullshit. 

Louis looked up at Niall and whispered, “Thank Ni, you saved my arse back there. You have no idea how much I appreciate that.”

Niall squeezed his shoulders pulling him closer, “I got the kids back, I told you that, that’s what uncles are for.”

As Louis tuned back in to what was happening he caught, “that’s it this interview is done, hope you’re happy with the mess you’ve created, come on Louis let’s go.” He gently grabs Louis by the hand, always gently no matter how mad he is, and pulls him out of Niall’s grip as not only Harry and Louis but Niall and Liam as well make their way towards the door. 

Of course within a matter of minutes the video and gifs and soundclips are all over the Internet. It is wild with even more speculation. Harry and Louis stay offline for the rest of the day. 

 

They have a routine checkup the following day, not with their normal doctor of course, but with someone she had recommended while on the road. Since things went crazy because of the interview they wanted to know if they could announce it themselves, on their own way. The doctor gave them the okay, they were just past the part of pregnancy where miscarriages were at a higher risk.

That night they decided they would announce it at the show tomorrow. They texted Niall and Liam to give them the heads up and they were beyond thrilled. 

_Lima: Do it your way lads before those pricks try to pull another stunt like that._

_Ni: Fuck yes! Can’t wait to see those PR assholes faces when you do it. The fans are going to go mental!_

So it was settled.

The concert came by fast. Just as they were about to go out on stage Harry pulled Louis aside, “really for this love? No going back now.” Harry smiled.

Louis responded, “ready, I can’t wait for them to know. It’s so hard not to touch my belly onstage, now I don’t have to worry about it.” He laughed.

They got through about half the concert before it was Louis’ turn to talk. He walked casually down the platform before he came to a stop. 

“Hello lovelies, how are you enjoying the concert so far?” He asked as the crowd clapped and screamed.

“Well that fantastic. So let’s have a chat then shall we. Who hear saw the livestream interview? Well I guess half of the livestream interview.” He questioned, more screams followed. The faces of the larries in the crowd looked on with pure concentration as to not miss a word. 

“Okay so I guess you can kind of tell that I was a bit blindsided by a certain question. I was also a bit aggravated, but that’s for another day.” He laughed and continued, “So anywho, if anyone is going to tell you anything it’s going to be us and it’s going to be directly from us because this isn’t news to share in an interview. This is something to be celebrated and I want to celebrate in person with my fans. Yeah?” He looked out and everyone’s face was just waiting for him to say those words.

“So no I won’t be telling some random interviewer, I’ll be telling my fans because you guys are the reason we are here right now and you’re all amazing. You’ve been with us for so long. Oh god I’m rambling, okay okay here it is, I’m pregnant, me and Harry are expecting our first child.” He couldn’t even finish the sentence before the stadium erupted. The screams and applause were deafening. Before he knew it Harry came up behind him, grinning like a loon as he felt him place his hand on Louis’ bump. The audience went wild and the camera flashes were blinding. Louis doesn’t know how long they stood like that the next thing he heard were Niall and Liam’s voices congratulating them. 

Their team was pissed no doubt which only made it even better. 

“Thank you guys for the support, we can’t wait to welcome our lil’ peanut into this world knowing they have so many people who love them.” He turned around grabbing Harry’s hand and spoke into the mic, “the next song Strong!”

 

They finished the concert and drove back to the hotel. On the way they opened up twitter. What they found were 6 of the top trends belonging to them.

#Harry and Louis  
#Louis’ preggers  
#lil’ peanut  
#uncle niall vs. uncle liam  
#i’m pregnant  
#suck it 1d management

They had amazing fans, no doubting that. This kid was going to be loved by so many. Louis smiled as he settled in closer to Harry knowing just how ready he was for this. Him and Harry and their lil’ peanut. He couldn’t be more excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the next chapter mapped out I just need to write. Hopefully it will come together sooner this time! Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First kicks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry at how long this update took. Life’s been hectic, but I got it done eventually. I’ll try not to make the next one as long! Promise.

The band had mostly been flying to each US tour stop, however they did have a bus for a few of the closer ones. The East Coast typically allowed them to take advantage of the bus, mostly the stops were close enough where they didn’t have to sleep in the bunks; they would be there with enough time to get a hotel room. This is how it was with the trip from New York to Boston. 

Louis found himself sprawled out on the lower bunk tapping on his iPad trying to go through all the recently downloaded games he had. Harry had left him a little while ago with a kiss and promise that he would only be in the front of the bus. He promised Niall a long over due hang out.

Louis was content to get a little peace before things started up at the next tour stop. He made it about three minutes into the second game before he felt it; pressure in his abdomen, a lot of pressure. His immediate thought was pure terror; he thought he was losing the baby. 

“HARRY! HARREH!”, he sobbed out as loud as he could, accent getting thicker the more nervous he became, praying Harry was close enough to the bunks to hear him. 

And it was Harry so _of course_ he wasn’t far away, even when Louis tells him he can go off and do whatever Harry stays very close. He always jokes that Louis has this magnetic pull on him.

Harry comes running in an instant and immediately is met with Louis’ little hands attempting to pull the bunk curtains back. He’s sobbing Harry’s name over and over.

When Harry finally gets to him he’s got one hand on his belly and he’s got tears falling down his face, Harry’s heartbroken at the sight.

“Shh love, what’s wrong honey, is it the baby?” He reaches out, to frightened to touch before he knows what’s happening.

“Something’s ha-pp.. ha-ppen-ing” Louis sniffles out. “The baby...”

Harry’s eyes go wide and _god_ he wishes his mum was here at this moment, it’s his first baby and he just feels clueless. 

He put’s his hand beside Louis’ on his belly trying to get him to calm down long enough to tell him what’s really wrong when he feels it. A kick. 

Harry thinks he’s imagining it at first because could it really be? Could he be feeling his baby’s kick for the first time? 

He waits a moment longer, it feels like an eternity, and then it happens again a thunderous kick to his palm. He smiles from ear to ear. He felt his child, his first child, kick for the first time. He’s just beaming. 

Louis is still frozen, clearly not understanding what is happening, “Love, do you feel that? You’re okay. It’s our baby Lou.”

Louis blinks, tears falling from his lashes, “Our baby?”

“Yes honey, our baby is kicking. That’s what you’re feeling, you’re alright and the baby is perfectly fine. They are just trying to say hello to you.”

Harry moves Louis’ hand over to where he felt the last kick and waits. Louis is sniffling more quietly as he waits. About 30 seconds later he feels the same kick Harry had felt. Harry just takes in Louis’ face as it happens, he brightens up like the sun. 

“Oh my god Hazza our baby!” Louis whispers, afraid to say it louder in fear that their little family bubble will be broken.

He continues, “I was so scared I was losing our baby, H.”

“Shh, no love. Our baby is perfectly content in there, doing such a lovely job,” the taller boy says with a smile as Louis drops his face forward to rest where Harry’s neck meets his shoulder, their hands still resting on Louis’ belly as they feel kick after kick.

Louis kisses him there as Harry showers him with praise. 

After about fifteen minutes of being wrapped up in each other, the thunderous kicks in Louis’ belly turned into small movements. That’s when they decide to get the other boys.

Niall and Liam come over cautiously, not knowing what kept the pair holed up for the past while. They also notice Louis’ tear stained cheeks. 

Louis starts smiling, which put them at ease a little bit, “hi guys, since you’re both honorary uncles I need both your hands.” 

Confused, they each put a hand out near Louis who immediately places them on his belly where the kicks had been starting to die down.

Not long after they felt it, their eyes lit up like Christmas morning. 

Niall was the first to react, “Jesus you guys, this is bloody amazing, my rockstar niece or nephew in there!”

Liam was slightly quieter, face full of amazement, “Louis…Harry this is incredible oh my god. I can’t believe we get to witness this.”

“Don’t tell my sister she’s going to be so mad she decided to take the other bus,” Louis giggles. 

“Gemma too, can’t believe she’s visiting right now and can witness this, my mom is going to be livid she didn’t come with this time,” Harry laughs. “Their hands are going to be permanently attached to your belly Lou.”

Niall slaps Harry on the back, “Mate Louis’ going to have to get a restraining order to get your hand off his belly from now on.”

“Heyyyyy,” Harry whines as they all laugh.

He pouts in the direction of Louis. 

The smaller boy puts his hand on Harry’s face, “Aww H don’t pout, you know I’ll let you put your hand on my belly whenever you want. Perks of being my baby daddy.”

“You always have to ruin the moment Tomlinson,” Harry replies.

“HEY, it’s Styles thank you very much,” Louis does not hesitate to correct. 

Harry leans forward for a kiss, “Your right husband, you are a Styles and always will be.”

Niall and Liam make gaggling noises, “alright, alright it’s getting too gross in here, we’ll leave you two alone.”

 

Harry and Louis retreat to the couch after that, they feel the need to be wrapped up in each other after all this excitement. Harry’s leaned against the cushion and he’s got Louis’ head in his lap, both their hands meet on Louis’ bump. After a couple of minutes Harry leans forward to plant a kiss on Louis’ forehead as Louis’ eyes close. He feels so loved he thinks he might burst with it. 

It’s not until they hear the click of the camera that they look over to their left. Niall is standing there of course, iPhone in hand. He does a simple shrug, like ‘you look so cute I couldn’t help it’. Their mad at him invading their bubble for all of two seconds before they are demanding the photo be sent to them.

Louis instantly opens up Instagram, changing the photo to black and white, and types out a caption. _Felt first kicks today, in awe of how much we love this lil peanut. Still in awe of how much more I love this one each and every day @harrystyles._

He only feels a tiny bit bad that they didn’t share the news with their family first but it’ll happen and they will be over the moon as well. Right now he’s got the love of his life and their baby in him and he’s not sure he ever needs anything else.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I legit have no excuse. This was a 5 month wait. I have no excuse, I’m so sorry. Forgive me.

The white paper under Louis crinkled with each move he took. Harry’s hand in his swayed as he became more impatient.

“So it’s decided then, we definitely don’t want to know,” Harry’s spoke, interrupting the silence.

Louis followed their hands and looked up at Harry, “Nope definitely don’t want to know. I think we should keep it a surprise. Nobody ever does that anymore.”

“You do realize that our sisters are going to freak out, right? They’ve been itching to start buying baby stuff,” the taller boy laughed.

“Do...do you think we shouldn’t?” Louis whined.

In all honesty Harry always figured they would find out the sex of their baby as soon as possible. Louis is nothing if not impatient but when he told Harry he didn’t want to know Harry respected that. So what if he has secretly bought a little pink dress that's hidden in the spare closet, Louis doesn’t have to know. He always kind of figured it would be a girl, just had that inkling. However, this is one battle he does not want to have with Louis. If Louis wants to wait, then they wait. It’s the least he could do considering his husband has been carrying their child for them.

“No honey, I’m happy to wait, I think it will be even more exciting,” Harry quickly responded.

With that Louis smiled and waited for the doctor to come in. Technically they could have found out on the road, but they waited until they were back home in London to go to their next check up. 

“Hello boys, how are you today?” Their doctor said with a smile, placing her tablet down on the table.

They both greeted her with a smile, taking a moment to catch her up on what’s been going on since last they saw her.

“So I’ve been told we are keeping the sex of the baby a secret is that right?”

Louis squeezed Harry’s hand before nodding, “yes that’s right, we want to be surprised.”

“Wonderful, well then my lips are sealed, it will be documented in your chart with strict rules to keep it a secret.”

She completed the ultrasound letting them know all looks good and that Louis is moving along beautifully. With that they were on their way home. They couldn’t help but both watch as she typed in her tablet at the end of the appointment.

 

They had a quiet night in. Louis came home and immediately threw on some trackies and one of Harry’s shirts. He was so much more comfortable like that.

Harry made dinner while Louis lounged on the couch, they ate and then retreated back to the living room. Harry pulling Louis inbetween his legs, back resting against his front as they watched the latest episode of googlebox and giggled through the whole thing.

After a while Harry couldn’t hear Louis laugh, couldn’t feel the vibrations on his chest. He leaned down and kissed the top of his head, “Lou, baby?”

He received no answer, the smaller boy was out like a light. Harry smiled as he picked him up and walked him upstairs to their bedroom. Not even the movement awoke him. Harry tucked him in and made sure he had everything he needed before he went back downstairs to finish cleaning up. 

Thirty minutes later he was stripping his clothes off down to his boxers and lifting the covers, trying his hardest not to move the bed as he didn’t want to wake Louis. He noticed when he switched off the bedside light the clock next to it read 9:43 p.m. He laughed quietly to himself, this is his life now. A year ago he wouldn’t have even been out yet, too early to start a night of clubbing. Louis would have been still sitting in a pile of clothes deciding what to wear, hair undone. And now he’s turning out the lights and ready to call it a night at 9:43 p.m. He wouldn’t trade it for the world though, can’t wait until they get to settle down with their baby at night, giving them cuddles and kisses before bedtime. He’s so ready for that. 

Louis woke to a large amount of movement in his belly. Of course his child was awake when he desperately wanted to sleep. He rolled over and read the clock, 3 a.m. _Fantastic_. 

Harry was sleeping soundly next to him, looking like an actual angel. God Louis was so lucky. 

Louis shifted up on the bed, back against the headboard as he rubbed his belly trying to get their baby to settle a bit. He was hoping he could get the baby to quiet down, otherwise it was a late night snack and to walk around a bit. Harry always found him and always whined about Louis not waking him up. “We’re in this together” Harry would say. Louis would always answer back, “yea but you look so cute when you sleep, I couldn’t wake you.” And what was he really going to do for him anyway? The baby would settle when the baby wants to settle, Harry being awake isn’t going to do anything other than make them both exhausted the next day.

As he sat there in their bed he couldn’t help but think about what Harry said at the doctors. Was he really depriving his sisters and sister in law of buying them clothes. I mean realistically they could still shop for the baby but it would be gender neutral, which is fine, it’s totally fine. 

Does Louis think he’s got a little girl inside of him, well yea he does, sue him. Has he told Harry? No. But what’s the point, it’s not like he knows for sure and Harry had agreed they should wait. And they should, shouldn’t they? Louis is starting to forget the reasons he thought it would be a good idea to wait. 

Fuck, he wanted to know. Wanted to go out and buy their baby a little footie uniform or a cute little dress. Fuck, he would buy a girl footie uniform. He just wanted to know. He wants to know and he made such a big deal to harry about waiting and now here he sits at 3 a.m. and dammit he wants to know. 

He’s such a terrible husband for what he’s about to do. He has no idea why Harry stays with him. With that, he shimmies down the bed, rolls to his side, and tosses a leg over his husbands torso. Strattling his body, right on his lower stomach. 

He kisses him right up his chest, he’s shirtless of course. Never gets cold, whereas Louis has about three layers on. He reaches his neck, “Harry…love.”

Harry starts shifting, “Mmm what’s wrong, baby okay?” 

Louis isn’t sure he’s even awake, the words come out gravely.

“We’re fine, but Harry I have to tell you something, you might hate me for it,” Louis whispers, however loud enough so Harry doesn’t fall back asleep.

“Could never hate you kitten.” He rubs at his eyes and peers over at the clock, sees it reads 3:24 a.m. and instantly looks up at Louis perched on him.

“Kitten, do you realize it’s almost 3:30 in the morning, what’s going on?” 

Louis hides his face in Harry’s neck as best he can at this angle and mumbles something Harry can’t quite make out. He’s so patient with Louis though, the smaller boy can’t imagine who else would be so calm when woken up at 3:30 a.m. 

“Sorry kitten, you’re going to have to say that again. Didn’t hear you.” Harry picks up Louis' head from his neck, hands on both cheeks as he stares into those beautiful eyes that he loves. 

It’s now or never, “I want to know the sex of our baby.”

That one Harry heard. “You want to know the sex of our baby.” Repeating it back to Louis, making sure that he’s got it right. He’s trying to understand how they got here, not but hours ago Louis was adamant that he did not want to know. 

Louis nods sweetly, “H, I know I’m a pain, I know I’m nuts, I change my mind all the time, and I have mood swings and I cry for no reason and you must be so fed up and I’m sorry.”

“Hey, hey, hey, no none of that you’re perfect darling, I’m just trying to wrap my head around it. I mean I didn’t want to say anything because I want what you want but a part of me wanted to know today,” Harry says, looking at Louis.

“Why didn’t you say something H?” Louis questioned.

“Because it was something I didn’t need to know, and you didn’t want to know and I respected that. I want to make you happy.” And good God did Louis hit the jackpot with this one. 

Louis stays quiet for a long time. They just stare at each other, exchange a few kisses. Finally he speaks, “H, I want to know.”

“I do too sweetheart, tomorrow hmm? We’ll call tomorrow.” Harry smiles.

Louis grins widely, nods and then kisses Harry again, “love you.” 

“Love you too kitten.” Harry smiles back.

“Is that what got you up this late though?” The taller boy questions.

Louis shakes his head, “baby woke me up, won’t stop kicking.” 

Harry reaches out and puts his hands in the center of Louis’ belly. He can feel the kicks, not as thunderous as he imagines they were but still steady pushes on his hands. He reaches out and steadies Louis by his waist as he moves him and slips out of bed, pulling him along with him, “C’mon there’s some leftovers from dinner, let’s get baby to settle so you can get some sleep.” 

Louis moves with him, noses at his neck, and places a kiss there as they sleepily walk towards the kitchen. 

“Tomorrow,” Louis whispers.

“Tomorrow,” Harry replies.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to the night Harry got Louis pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it only took me a little over a month this time to update. Not bad!
> 
> Any who, this chapter is a flashback chapter. It’s the night that Louis gets pregnant. I had my smut brain on and decided to just go for it. Next chapter will pick up where we left off at Chapter 7. 
> 
> Did I mention smut? Yeah it’s all smut and fluff.

****Flashback******

Louis had lost his mind, or maybe it was because Harry was standing in front of him. Well more like boxing him in. He was pushed against the wall of the dressing room. Their interview had just ended and Louis was reaping the benefits. You see at this point Harry and Louis were out, they were a couple to the entire world, not hidden anymore. Apparently that didn’t matter to their current interviewer. Aussie lad, fit as fuck, oh yeah and he had eyes for Louis. Every question would be followed with a touch to the knee or an extra loud laugh. Louis was playing it up, had a knack for getting guys all hot and bothered and then just before it got too far reminding them that excuse me I’m in fact married (well engaged but still). 

He could see Harry out of the corner of his eye, fist tightening with each laugh. He knew Louis would never ever leave him for anyone else, knew he would never even come close to cheating on him but he was possessive dammit. He knew Louis was absolutely stunning, he knew he was wanted by so many people. But he is Harry’s and he liked to remind him every once in a while. The interview wrapped up and Louis immediately grabbed for Harry’s hand and placed a quick kiss on his lips. The interviewer sighed inaudibly and went to say his thank you’s to the rest of the band. Harry got up and tugged Louis with him pulling him gently down the hallway and immediately pressing him up against the dressing room wall. His lips attacked Louis’ neck, sucking blooming love bites into his skin. 

“Ha..harry ahh,” Louis moaned.

“Mine, you’re mine love,” he responded as he continued to lick over his work.

“Yours, always yours you know that Hazza,” he replied.

“Didn’t like how he was touching you,” he said, staring into the smaller boys eyes.

“Never let anyone touch me like you do,” Louis whispered, low and only for Harry’s ears. 

Harry’s eyes went wild with lust, he needed to be alone with Louis right now, he needed to touch. 

“Let’s go, we need to go now,” he whined as he covered Louis’ mouth with his. “Wanna touch you, fuck lou…wanna be inside you.”

“Fuck, want that too babe, want you in me, your big cock splitting me open,” he said as he nibbled on Harry’s ear. 

With that they were the first two out the door, they didn’t even say their goodbyes to the lads, figured they knew where they went, it wasn’t the first time Harry and Louis ducked out early to fuck. They were just sexually compatible, sue them.

The ride to their home seemed like an eternity. They attempted to keep the petting and snogging to a minimum. They didn’t want to scar their driver for life and unfortunately for them, this car did not have a partition. 

The second they slammed the front door shut they were on each other. 

“Ba..babe shh come on love lets get upstairs, want to make sure you’re comfortable.” 

And damn that Harry Styles, he would’ve had him fuck him right here on the foyer floor because the bed was SO far but he knows it would have killed his back and he has a tendency to want to cuddle after and this was not the optimum place for it, so yeah maybe he’s right.

“Carry me?” he smiles, half hard against his jeans.

With that he picked Louis up like a koala, clinging to his front, every step caused them to rub against each other. Cocks hard, moans filling up the house as they made their way to their bed. 

 

“Let’s get you naked love,” Harry grinned as he started unbuttoning Louis’ jeans. His boxers came off next. 

“Arms up,” he followed, tugging Louis out of his shirt. Here he was with a lovely, warm, naked boy. He was so stunning and all Harry’s.

Louis whined after that.

“Whats wrong honey?” 

“Don’t wanna be the only one naked,” he answered, little hands came to cover himself, vulnerable. His cock slapped against his belly, hard and red.

“Don’t cover yourself, you’re beautiful Lou, your body is gorgeous,” he replied as he kissed his belly holding Louis’ hands above his head. 

With that Harry shed his clothes quickly, his cock was aching, aching to get inside this boy. What started out with shear need, what he thought would be a rough, quick fuck with Louis bent over the couch turned into so much more. Louis stared up at him with such trust, such love. 

While he was staring at Louis he didn’t realize that Louis’ hand went to grab at his cock, slow strokes up and down his shaft. 

“Fuck Lou, so good, so good baby. Why don’t you use your mouth love?” Harry moaned, hands on either side of Louis holding himself up.

With that Louis pushed Harry onto his back and got between his legs, stared up at him as he took him into his mouth. He bobbed up and down slowly, taking more and more of Harry in each time. 

“Ahh f—fuckk baby god so good, your mouth is---“ Harry moaned.

Louis sucked more, hollowing out his cheeks in an obscene way, his tongue swirled around the tip knowing Harry’s sensitive there.

“Lou, lou babe stop. I’m gonna come if you don’t stop. Wanna come in you,” he breathed. 

Louis came off him with a pop and wiped the split from his mouth, immediately connecting his mouth with Harry’s. He was so gone for this boy, every day he fell a tiny bit more in love, didn’t even know how it was possible.

“I love you, so much. God I just...” Louis cried.

“Shh I know baby, I know, I love you too. You’re my boy, yeah?” Harry replied.

Louis nodded, eyes still watery as Harry changed positions with him. He uncapped the lube he got from their bedside table and slicked up his finger and gave him a kiss, “ready love?”

“Yeah,” he breathed.

With that Harry circled Louis’ rim with his finger, getting it all wet and slick before he pushed in. He met with a bit of resistance; Louis was so tight even after all the time. Once he got up to the knuckle he stopped, letting Louis get used to it before he started fucking into him. 

“Another..” Louis whined.

Harry retreated his finger and entered him again with two, fucking deep into Louis just avoiding his prostate. 

“Tease, fucking tease.”

Harry giggled, “gonna give you three baby, get you nice and loose for my cock.” 

He fucked him for a bit, avoiding his prostate with each thrust. Louis was so desperate he bucked back, attempting to ride Harry’s fingers.  
“Just uhh Harry, can you just,” Louis said desperately.

Harry removed his fingers and Louis’ whine followed directly after.

“Sorry love, need to get my mouth on you,” Harry said. His direct site of Louis hole had him so hard. All pink and small, wet and shiny with lube. 

“Fuck Louis can’t wait to wreck that hole, leave it all fucked out and puffy, sore for days. Want you to feel me tomorrow.” With that he dove in with his tongue, licking into his tight heat. The muscle around the ring gave way. Harry’s tongue fucking in and out, nibbling on the rim. Louis was already on the edge and this just put him over, cock spurting, painting his belly with come. 

“That’s my boy, got yourself all messy, hmm?” Harry said kissing up Louis’ neck and sucking another bite in to match the one on the other side of his neck.

“Hmm still hard for me though love, aren’t you?” he said as he had one hand on Louis’ prick. 

“Yeah Harry, fuckk, need you,” he whined, bucking up into his fist. He had just come but he was so hot still, the need to be fucked, to be filled with Harry was overwhelming. 

“I know you do babe, you’re gonna get it.” 

He fumbled with the drawer looking for a condom. 

Louis grabbed his hand, “no babe, just do it. Need you now. Just fuck, just fuck me. Wanna feel you.”

Harry contemplated it, he knows he should, knows that Louis is very fertile (as the doctor stated) but he knows he’s on the pill and god he wants to feel Louis, feel all of him. 

 

Harry slicked up his cock, “Hold you’re legs open babe, nice and wide, let me see that hole.” 

Louis did as he was told, nice pink hole all wet waiting for Harry to push into. And that’s exactly what he did, lined up and slowly pushed in. Louis held his breathe, felt like he was getting split open, but in the best possible way. Once harry had bottomed out he waited ad Louis released his breathe. 

Harry rubbed up and down Louis’ thigh, taking his hands away that were previously holding him open for Harry. 

“Baby, you good?” He questioned.

Louis nodded, “you can move.” 

He rocked into him slowly, nice long thrusts. He could feel the drag of his cock inside Louis it felt amazing. 

He continued to fuck in and out of him as he met his lips for a sweet kiss, “Love you so much baby, don’t know what I would ever do without you.” 

“Love you so much, fuck you’re everything Hazza you know that ri—ighttt,” he said inbetween a moan, Harry had just found his prostate and was nailing into it repeatedly. 

“Shh I know baby, gonna love you for the rest of my life, can’t wait to marry you.”

Louis went to grab for his cock, orgasm creeping up on him as Harry hit thrust after thrust. Harry slapped his hand away, “want you to come untouched, come on Lou, so good for me.”

Louis’ hands found purchase on Harry’s waist instead, trying to find something to keep them from wondering to his cock. His legs circled around Harry, pushing on his bum so he could fuck Louis nice and deep. 

“Fuckk Harry, oh fuck, gonna come,” Louis moaned, chasing his orgasm. A few thrust later and he was coming for the second time, and hard. Come hitting Harry’s chest and even up to Louis’ chin. His head fell back against the pillow, absolutely spent. 

Harry stilled for a minute, “love want me to pull out and finish, could come on you?”

Louis cracked open an eye, he was feeling a little floaty but good, really good, “no love, want you to finish in me.” 

His cock fell out of Louis as Louis moved, flipping over and pushing his bum up in the air towards Harry. Fuck, he wanted Harry to take him from behind, finish inside him even though he must be oversensitive at this point.

“Love you sure?” Harry questioned.

“Yeah, know you’re close, come on babe,” he said as he pushed his ass back.

Harry slipped back in again and held Louis by the hips, slamming in as he moaned uncontrollably. The headboard knocking hard against the wall. 

“Ahh, fuck,” Louis whimpered, clearly sensitive. 

“Almost there love, fuck so tight for me,” he said as he rocked into him. Louis clenched around him and that was it for Harry one last thrust and he was coming deep inside Louis. Louis could feel it, warm and wet. Harry slowly fucked in and out as he rode out his orgasm, his come finally stopped and he pulled out, both collapsing on the bed. He watched as his come slowly dripped out of Louis, there was so much inside of him. He felt a primal instinct come over him, so pleased with Louis holding his come. He slowly dipped a finger in, “ahh Harry,” Louis squirmed. Harry kissed his cheek and brought it up to his mouth, “open love,” he said as he stared into those blue, blue eyes, glassy and beautiful. Louis did as he was told and sucked the come off, pulling off of Harry’s finger and leaving it with a kiss. 

“You’re so out of it love, how are you feeling hmm?” Harry asked, kissing his hair and running his fingers through it.

“Good, love you,” Louis responded, feeling fucked out and so, so loved.

“Love you more baby.”

Harry made a move to get off the bed, run to the bathroom and get a cloth to clean Louis and himself off. Maybe run to the kitchen and grab him a water, he needed to make sure Louis was hydrated. 

“No, don’t leave,” Louis cried and grabbed him before he moved, “I need you.”

Harry made a sympathetic noise and moved back to his position, enclosing his arms around Louis, “not going anywhere love.”

Within a few minutes Louis was sound asleep, snuffling against Harry’s chest. Harry looked down with so much fondness. He was totally wrapped around this boys’ finger and he wouldn’t have it any other way. He intended to marry the fuck out of Louis and start a family with him. Little did he know it would be sooner than he thought…

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Flash-forward….

He breaks out of Harry’s hold just enough to lean over and grab a few tests from the sink. He holds them up in front of Harry’s face and watches his eyes go big.

“I’m having a baby….I’m having your baby. We’re pregnant,” He says as tears threaten to spill over again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it’s been almost a year since I last posted. I’m so sorry this is taking so long but this has been the most life altering year for me and there has been so much going on (in a good way). I finally finally had a minute to write so I hope you all enjoy if you’re still even reading this. I hope to update more frequently from now on.

“Maybe we should make breakfast first, hmm? Pancakes? French toast?” Harry asked.

“Harrrryyyy,” Louis whined.

“Yes my love?” Harry said with a smug look.

Louis wasn’t having it, not today, “you said we’d call first thing in the morning.” 

“But breakfast is the most important meal of the day,” Harry laughed.

Louis huffed, crossing his arms on top of the bump, he was quite annoyed at this point, “Harry! Call!”

Harry laughed, crossing the room. When he reached Louis he leaned down to kiss the boys lips and then one kiss to his nose, “I’m sorry baby but that was a little bit funny, no?”

Louis grabbed onto the hem of Harry’s shirt and looked up at him, “you know your daughter better not get your sense of humor.”

He said it before he even thought, the words left his mouth before his brain caught up with him, which to be fair happens a lot to Louis. Of course they didn’t know what the gender of the baby was yet. That’s why Louis was in such a rush to call but he’s been calling the baby a girl in his mind for weeks now, he has no idea why he thinks it’s a girl no logically reasoning, he just does.

“Lou…” Harry whispers. 

Louis feels a wave of embarrassment and hides his face in Harry’s shirt. His voice almost inaudible as he speaks into the soft fabric, “I mean I don’t know for sure H, but it feels like a girl doesn’t it?” 

Louis feels Harry picking his head up to look into his eyes, “a girl, Lou oh my god a girl, our daughter.”

Louis was beyond aware of how much Harry wanted a daughter but he didn’t start feeling this way up until a couple of weeks, like a little girl was growing inside of him.

“H?” Louis says, still staring into his eyes.

“Hmm, yes baby?” 

“Let’s call,” the smaller boys responds. 

They call immediately. Getting an answering machine, they don’t open until 10am. So they wait. They call again at 10am. The doctor isn’t in yet. They call again a half hour later. The doctor is in with patients and to call back in an hour. They call back in an hour. The doctor took an early lunch and to call back.

At this point Louis is crying. Actual tears coming out of his eyes because he’s frustrated and he’s hormonal and he can’t control it anymore and it bothers him to no end. But yeah he’s sitting on the couch sobbing into Harry’s shirt. 

“Baby shhh, no love, come on don’t cry darling,” Harry says as he runs a hand up and down his back trying to soothe the boy.

“I d-d-o-nn-‘t k-know w-why I’m crying,” he sobs out. 

Harry waits a few minutes until Louis’ tears stop. He stays and soothes the best he can. 

“God H, I’m such a mess. I’m just frustrated,” Louis says quietly.

Harry shakes his head, “I understand baby but don’t worry we’ll get in touch with her. Let’s go take a walk, hmm? She should be back by the time we get home.”

Louis nods and they head out for a walk around the block. Louis loves this, sometimes he’ll wake up and feel uncomfortable, like he’s too hot and too cold all at once, or like when the baby is pressing on his ribs and he can’t find enough air, he’ll tug on Harry’s hand and say, “walk?” Harry always nods and helps him put on his shoes. It calms him. 

The cool air makes Louis’ cheeks pink up, taking that pregnancy glow to a whole new level. They hold hands and fall into that _harryandlouis_ space that they so effortless drift into. 

With one hand still holding Louis’, Harry uses the other to fit the key into their lock. That’s when they hear it, the phone ringing on the other side of the door, Harry’s cell left on the kitchen table. 

“Hurreh Harry!” Louis’ accent always getting a bit more northern when he’s anxious. 

Louis all but pushed Harry through the door once it’s unlocked and Harry makes a mad dash to the phone, catching it on the last ring. 

“Hello? Yes this is Harry, I’m good how are you?” He speaks slowly, as only Harry could at a time like this. But Louis thinks this is why they work because they are so balanced in every aspect. Harry bringing calm into Louis’ world and Louis bringing a spark into Harry’s. 

Louis stands close, tucked in under Harry’s arm trying to hear anything coming from the other line. He can’t of course so he presses his nose into Harry’s side and waits. 

He see’s Harry light up, knows that he knows. He would feel left out but Harry is so bright right now that he feels very calm, very happy at the chance to get to witness this moment. To get to see Harry this happy makes him feel very settled.

“Okay thank you doctor, see you in a few weeks,” Harry hangs the phone up with a click. 

Louis looks up at Harry with wonder while he waits for his husband to speak.

Harry pulls Louis from his side to capture him in a hug. It’s quiet for a few seconds before he speaks, “a girl, baby. It’s a girl.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I just update twice in one week? What’s happening. Hope you all enjoy!

Louis sat with his feet perched on top of Harry’s legs flipping through a catalogue as the tour bus engine buzzed in the background. 

“Love, look how cute this crib is!” Louis said excitedly as he shoved the book right under Harry’s nose. 

Harry hummed in agreement, “pretty cute Lou.”

They had been doing some shopping for the baby’s room since finding out the gender, which proved difficult since they’ve been back on the road. 

“How am I supposed to get what we need for our girl, I can’t see any of it what if I order it and then it’s ugly, Harry how are we going to get ready for her when we are always on the road?” Louis blurted out all at once, Harry trying to keep up with the little outburst. 

Harry turned to Louis, immediately putting his hand on the smaller boys cheek, “hey, hey shh baby.”

He look into Louis’ eyes, “hey baby we’ll figure it out yeah? I know it’s less than ideal, but we’ll get it done. We’ll be in LA in a few days we can go to some shops there and then have it shipped so you can see exactly what you’re buying, how about that?” 

Louis nodded slowly, “Okay H, thank you. You always know what to say. M’just worried you know, I want to be prepared. M’so bloody nervous as it is.”

“Love, you’re going to be a great parent, doing so well already caring for our girl and growing her nice and strong. You’re gonna be a rockstar, I know it,” Harry replied.

Louis smiled, “you’re going to be so good too H, such a good dad to our little girl. She’s so lucky.”

Harry’s face lit up and he moved to close the gap between them smiling into their kiss, “can’t wait to have this baby with you.”

The rest of the ride was met with shared kisses and murmurs of their future. 

 

They arrived in LA days later, met with sunny skies and hot temperatures. 

“Christ, I’m sweating. I am definitely not a fan of LA since I turned into a whale,” Louis said as he made the trek into their LA home. 

Harry made a noise of disagreement, “none of that baby, you look gorgeous.” And Harry was right, Louis had a sweet little bump, he truly was all belly. Lou and Caroline looked at him with envious glares all the time. Claiming they blew up like balloons during their pregnancies. 

Harry’s need to make sure his husband was comfortable outweighed everything though. They had a photo shoot at an outside venue in LA before they were able to retire to their hotel, or home for Louis and Harry’s sake. The heat had been extreme the past couple days in LA and all of them were dripping as the sun hit down on them. Harry of course went into panic mode as he watched his pregnant husband stand outside for hours in the heat. He constantly made sure people were bringing him cold water and a cool place to sit between photos. He hates that Louis even has to be part of this, argued that they could reschedule this but wasn’t successful. 

When they finally, finally got to their home Harry was literally scrambling to get Louis inside, into the nice cold air that filled their house. When they shut the door he took Louis’ face in his hands, finding pink, pink cheeks and a sheen of sweat covering his cheeks and forehead. 

“Christ Lou, you’re roasting,” he said, knowing that he must be even warmer than the rest of them as he was carrying a baby as well. 

Before Louis could even respond Harry was stripping him out of his clothes. Why their team decided to put them in jeans and long sleeves on this type of day is beyond him. 

He pulled the shirt off him and pants and grabbed a short sleeve shirt from his bag, slipping it over Louis’ head, so he was cooler in just boxer briefs and Harry’s shirt, which fell to his knees. Harry pushes the boys hair back from his face and gave him a quick kiss on the nose, “cooler love?”

Louis’ head fell towards Harry’s chest as he nodded, “thirsty though.”

“M’gonna get you some water, love. Just wanted you to sit first,” Harry replied as he walked Louis over to their couch and made sure he was content before he made his way to the kitchen. He strolled back with two glasses of water for them a few minutes later and found Louis out like a light. He smiled, finding it so endearing how Louis used to have more energy than all the boys put together and found it almost impossible to get him to settle and now since getting pregnant he is nearly always tired. Harry loves cuddly Louis’ though so he personally takes it as a win. 

He worries about Louis not being hydrated enough and begrudgingly shakes him awake to get him to drink.

“Love, baby,” he whispers, trying to get him up but not startle him. 

Louis makes a little noise of protest before he blinks up at Harry, “hmm?”

“Baby, just drink a little bit of water before you have a nap, don’t want you to get dehydrated.” 

Louis wants nothing more than to just close his eyes and drift back to sleep, so tired from the day but he knows he should and the dryness in his throat agrees with him. He leans up far enough to drink the entire amount in the glass, knowing it won’t take long before he has to get up and pee now. He was going to ask Harry for a cuddle but before he knows it his eyes are closing and he’s asleep. Harry leans down to kiss him on the head as he gets up to start unpacking and throw some clothes in the laundry. Tomorrow they will head out for some things for the baby, he grins just thinking about it. 

 

The next morning Louis wakes up feeling refreshed and ready. The night before he got up to eat dinner and watch half of a movie with Harry before he was out like a light again. He feels so much better this morning, actually having some energy for the first time in a while. 

They set out to the first baby store around noon, Harry intertwining his fingers with Louis’ over the middle console the whole way there. He’s just so excited, it feels so real now, getting furniture and clothes and setting up the room for their baby that will be with them before they know it. 

The first store brings them furniture, a crib, a changing table, a beautiful hand crafted rocker that Louis fell in love with. _I can see myself rocking our baby to sleep in this H, my mum had one just like it._ Harry pictured it, coming in to their baby’s room and seeing his husband singing her to sleep. They added it to their order immediately. 

The second store brought them a stroller, and clothes, lots of clothes. Louis was so worried because they had literally not bought the baby one outfit yet. Harry was calm though like always, reminding Louis that they are here now and can buy the baby a ton of beautiful clothes. Louis was currently looking through a rack of onesies when he heard it.

“Oh my god! Harry?” A girl’s voice came from the other end of the store. The same end where Harry was. 

“Err Kendall hi, how are you?” Harry’s slow drawl followed. He responded anxiously knowing Louis is not going to be happy. 

Years back when Harry and Louis were still very much in the closet, Kendall was picked as a beard for Harry. Both high profile, their teams thought it would be amazing publicity for both of them as well as keeping the gay rumors subsided. Louis and Harry got in more fights during those six months than their entire relationship combined. Harry hated what it was doing to Louis, to their relationship. It was the only time where he genuinely felt scared, scared of losing Louis. 

“I’m good! Here with my friend Jess. She’s pregnant, looking for some baby stuff,” she said as she put her hand on Harry’s arm, an unnecessary touch. 

She continued on, “you look great H! It’s been too long.”

With that Louis saw red, he hated when anyone but himself called Harry ‘H’, that was his nickname for Harry dammit. 

Harry grew visibly uncomfortable, he never liked to be rude to anyone but he knew Louis was going to be upset and he really didn’t want to relive this part of his life. 

“Oh thank you, I’m here with Louis. Getting some things for the baby,” Harry said loudly, probably louder than necessary. 

Kendall’s face fell, “oh so that was true, heard about that.” She paused for a moment, “well anyways, I’d love to catch up with you, maybe we can get dinner?” 

Harry got quiet, no part of him wanted to see this girl again and he knew he would have to spend time making this up to Louis, who is visibly upset in the corner watching this. 

“Oh uh yeah maybe, I- uh,” as he was trying to think of what to say Louis walked over. 

“I don’t mean to interrupt this reunion, but I think I’ve about finished shopping for the day. I’m going to head home. Me and you’re daughter can take a cab home if you and Kendall need the car,” and yeah there it was, the anger Harry knew was coming. 

“Lou, come on,” Harry pleaded. Before the sentence even got out of his mouth Louis was headed for the door. Kendall stood there with wide eyes and a smug grin, as Harry turned around hot on Louis’ heels. He offered her no sort of goodbye, and he was plenty okay with that. 

“Lou, lou…” Harry spoke as he followed the boy to their car. 

“No Harry it’s okay, really. I’ll just finish buying stuff for our daughter and you can go catch up with Kendall, it’s fine really I mean me and your daughter will be fine.”

Harry sighed, “baby, come on. I didn’t know she was going to be there. I was just trying to be nice. What did you want me to do?” 

Louis opened the door and made a move to get in, Harry’s hands quickly moved to his waist to assure he got up and in okay.  
Louis turned, “don’t touch me H or should I say Harry, leave the nicknames to your girlfriend.” He slammed the door behind him. 

Harry quickly ran to the other side and got in, not wanting to cause a scene. He knows paps are always around somewhere. 

Louis sat there with his arms crossed over his bump, anger seethed out of him. 

“Lou, please you know I don’t want her whatsoever. I was just trying to be nice.” 

Louis replied, “you’re too nice! She made our lives hell, or don’t you remember?”

“Of course I remember! That was the worst six months of our relationship. I hated it, only time I ever thought I was going to lose you. I was so scared Louis. You’re the most important person in my life. You and our daughter,” he said as he cautiously moved his hand towards Louis’ bump. When he didn’t get pushed away he laid his hand on it, moving his thumb up and down on the fabric of the boys shirt. 

Louis was quiet, “you’re not the only one who’s scared.” 

Harry looked up, “talk to me love.”

“I’m a mess, I’m hormonal, I’m achy, my feet hurt, I feel like a whale, H. And then here comes Kendall in her mini skirt and perfect body and I feel like I’m going to lose you. Like you’re going to find something better and leave us,” he says as he joins Harry’s hand on his bump. He continues before Harry can jump in, “and I know it’s irrational H, I know you love me…us. But I can’t help it, especially her H.” 

Harry puts a hand on Louis’ chin, gently bringing his head up to meet him, “listen to me Louis because this is important. I love you, I love you more than any one person can love another. You are it for me, now and forever. Jesus Lou, I’m kind of obsessed with you, have been for quite a while,” he laughs. “When you told me you were pregnant, that we created a baby together and it was going to be part you and part me, I fell in love with you even more, which I honestly didn’t think was possible. There is nobody else for me, not now not ever. I need you to know that. Louis you ruined me for anyone else and I’m so beyond glad. I can’t wait to spend my life with you and have even more babies with you. I don’t want you ever to worry about this okay?” 

At this point Louis was full on sobbing, the tears dripping on Harry’s hand that was still on his face. He nodded as Harry gave him a sweet kiss. 

“You’re alright love,” Harry said as he wiped the tears from the boy’s eyes. 

“Now baby, I do believe we owe our daughter a lot of clothes, how about we head to the next place and we can continue our shopping day?” 

Louis laughed, “yeah let’s do that.” 

Harry began driving to the next location when Louis spoke again, “wasn’t her outfit so ugly though, I mean how do you leave the house like that?”

“The ugliest, dear.” Harry laughed. Life with Louis would never be boring that’s for sure, he couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s kind of incomplete in my mind. Idk maybe I’ll make it a mini series thing. Like through his pregnancy. We’ll see.


End file.
